


Artwork for 2010 reel_sga "Cutting It Close"

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry into the 2010 Challenge at reel_sga. Although I'd originally planned to submit a story as well as the artwork, it just didn't work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for 2010 reel_sga "Cutting It Close"

DVD Cover: An injury may have ended John Sheppard's career in professional hockey, but that doesn't mean he's willing to give up flying across the ice. Enter a know-it-all coach with an ice princess who hasn't found her match, and John's back in the game. There's plenty of heat generated, both on and off the ice, as the three battle their way toward gold...and beyond. (Original Movie: The Cutting Edge)


End file.
